


温泉

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	温泉

朱正廷睁开眼，面前满是白色雾气。他摘下金丝眼镜，手撑着水底。

“唔…”

 

好晕。

他从温泉里正准备起身，却被来的服务生按了回去。

“先生是有什么需要吗？”

“没…没有”

“我就是想回去了。”

黄明昊放下供盘，只身进入了水里。

“那可不行哦。”

黄明昊握住朱正廷的性/器，绕在他耳后说。

“你还没陪我玩呢。”

“唔…不要”朱正廷把手深入水里，试图掰开黄明昊的手。“快…快放开”

黄明昊不听，扯开他的裤子，帮他抚慰着性器。朱正廷不知是不是温泉泡久了，渐渐迷糊了，就没有再反抗。

黄明昊俯身去啃咬朱正廷胸前的两颗乳粒。“唔！”朱正廷呻吟出声，乳粒从深棕色慢慢变成樱桃般红的颜色，垂涎欲滴。

上下两种攻势，朱正廷再死撑也撑不住。

朱正廷低喘一声，一道白浊从性器射出，沉入水中。黄明昊随即把朱正廷的两腿抬起，架在他自己的肩膀上。叉开的小腿使下面的小穴也打开了个小口，不断有水偷偷溜进去。

“呜…”黄明昊一根手指伴随着水插入进去，感到奇怪的朱正廷扭捏了下身子，试图躲开这根罪恶的手指。不料黄明昊又伸入了一根。

“啊啊唔…好…好奇怪”三根手指在里面缓缓搅动，更多的水进入到小穴里面。“不…不要了”朱正廷喊着。

“好啊”

黄明昊连带里面被淫染的水将手指一并抽出，本以为黄明昊是真的放过他了，可没想到接下来……

“唔啊……啊啊！”黄明昊一下深入，将那根粗大插了进去，大力抽插着朱正廷的小穴。“不要不要啊……好大……”

朱正廷被温泉的雾气蒸的迷迷糊糊，脸颊染上了不知名的粉红。

那根用力冲撞着他，旁边的水借着缝隙流了进去。“呜唔好…好奇怪…求…求求你……不要了”混杂水的抽插，那里传来“噗呲噗呲”的声音。

黄明昊托起朱正廷的屁股，将那根深入到最底。“啊！”喘的声调高了一倍，他知道这是碰到朱正廷的敏感点了。他勾唇一笑，堵住朱正廷娇喘的小嘴。

“唔唔唔…”黄明昊一直撞着朱正廷的敏感点，每次撞上，都能让朱正廷感到飘飘欲仙。他放开他的嘴，再次咬上他的茱萸。性器还在更狠的频频插入。

“啊啊唔啊啊……不要……不要了…唔嗯嗯…啊！”朱正廷昂起头，露出挺立的喉结，肆意的叫着。

黄明昊伏在朱正廷泛红的耳根下说：“我要射了哦。”朱正廷愣了一下，后反应过来，“不……不要……会…会很…很奇怪的……”

可当他反应过来已经迟了，黄明昊用尽全力冲撞最深处，在小穴内射了进去。

还没缓过来的小穴一张一合，陆续又有水进入了……

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
